


DeviantShifter

by romocon



Series: DBH & SPN AU [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Siblings, Gen, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Hank Anderson and Connor On A Case, Language, Machine Connor (Detroit: Become Human), POV Third Person, Team Free Will (Supernatural), This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, anyways if u read i hope u enjoy LMAO, i wrote most of this during a car ride, ignore the plotholes, it was 2018 and i was dumb, rated mature bc of hanks profound swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romocon/pseuds/romocon
Summary: "This is what's confusing us the most," the officer reported to Connor. The man shrugged. "Nothin' makes sense with this case. Maybe you'll find something."Connor studied the man. "That is my mission."-What happens when a deviant case isn't normal?  As in, it was supernatural? When Hank and Connor ready themselves for another investigation, the DPD sends three FBI members along.But as we all know, these are not your normal FBI.
Series: DBH & SPN AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038336
Kudos: 11





	1. Case Gone Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY so this fic itself is two years old (as im writing this note dec. 2020). when i started writing it, i mostly had no clue what i was doing or where it would even go; there are probably several mistakes throughout because i was quite new to writing (nonetheless committing to an au). regardless, i hope you guys enjoy it. there's also a sequel on my profile that i started in july '20 and i like to think i've improved LMAO

cw; graphic descriptions

_also, this is an AU; this means that not everything will line up with the show or the game._

A certain android had a coin that was passed quickly between two hands. It was twirled and flipped consistently, only a small dash of silver seen.

A small ding interrupted the action and the coin was put away. The android straightened his tie and awaited the doors to slide open.

Connor stepped out of the elevator and made his way to his desk. Upon arriving, he waited for his partner Hank. Just before Connor sat down, his LED flickered yellow then back to blue as he was given a deviant case. Connor analyzed the file and stored it for when Hank arrived.

About ten minutes later, Hank shuffled into the building and up the elevator to the work office. He found Connor and greeted him with a nod.

"Any cases this morning, Connor?" Hank asked, rearranging the files on his desk.

"There is one, Lieutenant. A deviant case was reported at an apartment building on the other side of Detroit this morning at 4:16 AM," Connor stated. His LED was yellow as he stared down at his desk. "It seems that this is a very big one."

Hank brushed it off. "Nothin' we can't solve." He began to stand up from his chair but stumbled. Connor helped him up and analyzed. He found traces of whiskey on Hank and he stared.

"Lieutenant Anderson, I will drive this morning. My analysis reads that you've been drinking again."

Hank grimaced at Connor. "Shit, what's it to you?" he snapped harshly. Connor stared. Hank sighed. "Sorry. Well, alright fine, let's get moving. What's the address?"

-

Connor drove the police cruiser up next to the apartment building and parked it. Hank and Connor both stepped out and shut their doors. Walking up to the building, Hank began conversing with other officers and officials. Connor continued on into the building and to the apartment. Luckily, it was on the first floor.

He cautiously stepped in the room and took a quick look around. The room was fairly small. It occupied mini kitchen and a little living room with a bed. On the bed, however, was a body of a woman.

Connor walked up and analyzed. Her name was Melody Manner, aged 37 years and was born July 7th, 2001. The victim had a total of seven gun shots in her chest, one in each leg, and two in her head. Her cause of death had been gun wounds and loss of blood. She was killed in her sleep.

Connor bent down and looked at the gun shells. They were those of a P9 handgun: Melody's own handgun.

Standing up, Connor walked around to the side of the bed. A yellow tag labeled a journal as a piece of evidence. Connor picked up the journal and began reading.

_April 2nd, 2038_  
_I woke up with a slight cough this morning. Without even asking, my Anna android model had made me soup and had gotten me cough drops. She came to me and requested I sleep and take the day off from working. I insisted that I was fine, but she said she didn't want me straining myself. I ordered her to not worry about me, but she abstained! She pushed me back into my bed and said 'No, you will rest.'_

_I couldn't believe it. After all my work, it was working. Showing extensive care for an android has positive effects: deviancy! This is another one for my books._

Connor's LED flicked and stayed yellow. He didn't know what, but something was not right about this journal entry. It had been the day before today.

But this was a deviant case. Clearly, the woman described the android as caring. Is this really the case?

Connor set down the journal and turned around. He walked over to the kitchen and examined. A cupboard cabinet was open. In the coffee brewer, Connor found out that coffee had been made the day before. It seemed as if everything was fine until just this morning. He looked in the fridge and found a little food: enough for Melody.

Connor's LED continued to stay yellow. He journeyed a little more and passed an officer, acknowledging them with a nod.

"This is what's confusing us the most," the officer reported to Connor. The man shrugged. "Nothin' makes sense with this case. Maybe you'll find something."

Connor studied the man. "That is my mission."

He twisted the doorknob and entered the bathroom. What would've knocked a human out made Connor hesitate. No wonder this was a strange case.

In the shower, the remains of skin and blood were found littering the floor. Connor examined closer and found that the stuff had been there for eight hours: ever since 8:04 PM last night.

Melody's death happened at 4:16 AM. What was going on here? Connor reconstructed the scene and saw a figure enter through the door secretly, locking the door behind them. Connor stopped and looked closer. The figure wouldn't be read as a deviant or a human. Continuing on, they stepped into the shower and closed the curtain. When they had stepped back out, they had little readings of a deviant. Specifically Melody's Anna android model.

Connor was lost completely now. This wasn't possible.

Before he could continue the reconstruction, Hank walked in behind him and began coughing. "Argh, shit! What motherfu—"

Hank stopped when he noticed the skin and blood that covered the shower floor. He stared dumbfounded with his jacket sleeve over his mouth.

"Jesus Christ, what asshole left this mess?" Hank cringed.

Connor turned to him. "Nothing makes sense, Lieutenant. A being came into this room and stepped in the shower. When they came out, they had the exact readings of Anna's model. The same biocomponents and everything."

"English, Connor, please?" Hank questioned, wafting the stench away from his nose.

"Anna is Melody's android. Statistically speaking, something came in not quite human and came out as an android," Connor reported, stepping closer to the remains.

Hank shrugged smugly. "Think maybe that your system is faulty or something? How could something go in not quite human and come out as an android?"

Connor's LED flashed yellow for the quickest second before back to blue. "I don't know."

The android began to bend down closer to the shower floor before Hank stopped him.

"Dammit, Connor, don't you do what I think you're going to do," Hank warned, staring disgustedly at his partner.

Connor continued staring at the floor. "It's how I get the examination, Hank."

And with that, Connor dipped his finger into the red blood and lifted it to his mouth. He began analyzing the blood and found the being definitely had traces of something not human.

Frustrated, he stood up and walked out. Maybe his system was faulty and he wasn't reading things correctly. He figured that he should go back to CyberLife for deactivation. If he can't function correctly, he would only be giving incorrect readings.

Hank followed him out and they ventured to the living room. It was their last stop, but little did they know that it'd be the worst.

Walking in, Connor's eyes darted to the dead deviant on the couch. He walked closer and his LED brightly flashed red. He scanned the android and saw that the cause of deactivation was from beatings, as a metal pan lay not too far away.

The time of death had been 7:55 PM. The android was Anna. But it wasn't suicide. No, the android had been murdered.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Hank mumbled as he placed his hands on his hips.

"T-the android was killed before the shower incident. Whatever killed Anna went into the shower, came out as her exact model, and killed Melody in her sleep after stealing her gun. Then the being took off and left the building, taking the gun with them.

"What the literal shit?" Hank commented.

Connor looked down as his LED went to a cool blue. "Do I have an error? How is my program detecting things that aren't human? I should probably be deactivated. I am just giving out false accusations."

"Hell no," Hank said, turning to face Connor. "You're not being deactivated, son. If machine's can have human emotions, then hell, there's probably whatever this is. We'll look into it more, don't worry about it."

Connor said nothing and he continued to hold still. Hank sighed and grabbed Connor's shoulder to turn him to face him.

"Come on. Let's go back to the station. We'll work our everything there."

And with that, the android and his partner exited the building and hopped in the car to the station.


	2. Castiel's A Time Machine

"Wait, you're serious?" Dean questioned.

Their angel friend huffed once. Castiel looked to the younger brother for help.

Sam sighed. "He means what he says, Dean: that we have to go ahead some time. A case in the future got out of hand, and no hunter is on it. The police are taking it into their hands with no idea what really happened."

Dean raised both arms and placed them behind his head and faced Castiel. "And you know this, _how?_ "

"All of Heaven is upset. It's not a demon, but it is a supernatural being you two have hunted before. I can muster enough power to transport us to that time, but it will be awhile before I could take us back," Castiel informed.

Sam hesitated. "How long would that take?"

"About three or four days. Twenty years takes more than reasonable power." Castiel finished and waited for the brothers to respond. Sam sighed lightly and looked for Dean's input.

"Wait, you're okay with this? It's the _future_ , Sam. How do we know that we'll even get the right day or year?" Dean protested.

"You're going to have to trust Cas, then, Dean," Sam said. "It's one simple case twenty years from now. You have to try and be optimistic."

"Right, because I can't wait to get stuck in time. Gonna be great," Dean mumbled.

Castiel looked down. "I understand if it makes you uncomfortable, Dean, but I—"

"—We'll do it," Dean interrupted. Sam looked surprisedly at Cas then back to Dean. "We'll do it. Just please be careful?"

Castiel nodded. "I can assure that."

"Alright, lets go to the year 2038," Sam announced.

-

In one bright blast of pale yellow light, Sam, Dean, and Cas were moved from their year and into the future. They traveled past elections, fights, and even some major technological advancements. In about twenty seconds (for twenty years) their feet all slammed into hard ground.

Sam and Dean both stumbled, but Cas stood still. When both brothers readjusted, they noticed Cas start to fall over. Dean immediately rushed over and caught the angel. Sam helped Dean.

"Cas? Cas, buddy, you okay?" Dean asked.

Castiel was unconscious. "He's unconscious, Dean, not dead. We need to get him somewhere," Sam told him.

"Dammit, Sammy, I knew this wasn't a good idea," Dean said while shaking his head. "Are we in the right year?"

Sam raised his head and looked around them. They appeared to be in an alley, but a screen read April 3rd, 2038.

"Holy crap, yeah we made it," Sam confirmed. "We're really here."

Dean started picking Cas up. "We need a hotel or something. We can't just leave him in this alley."

Sam nodded and he held up Cas' other side. Together, they walked Cas' heavy angel self to the end of the alley and spotted a hotel just not too far ahead. Quickly but carefully, they made their way.

-

After checking in and getting settled, the two brothers and their angel friend researched a little more. They knew for sure that it wasn't a demon and began to think what else it could be. Couldn't be a werewolf because the lunar cycle wasn't right, but then it could've been a pureblood.

Luckily, their hotel occupied a computer for their own use. While Dean took a power nap and Cas was passed out on one of the beds, Sam himself did the research. Upon flipping it open, Sam nearly fell out of his chair. A blue light ran up and down his face scanning him. After some time, a monotonic voice read "Hello, Sam Winchester."

"What the hell—?" Sam questioned. The computer was so high tech, Sam had a hard time keeping himself under control. In twenty years, they definitely had made a jump with technological advancements.

Sam began to research the case, but he couldn't find anything on it. Nothing at all, which he considered strange.

One article did pop out to him: "Looking for an Android to Help Your Every Day Needs?" Sam was marveled. In this year of 2038, there were androids? It was astonishing for him to think about.

He kept looking through new articles and found a concerning one. "Think Your Android is Deviant? How to Get Rid of it as Soon as Possible!"

_Deviant_? What does that mean? Sam clicked on the article and skimmed through lightly. A deviant is an android who has a fault in their program and can feel emotion.

A machine can feel emotion? Sam was amazed. Apparently, this case was being kept undercover. Since this so-called CyberLife industry is creating them, they wouldn't want the public to know of the increasing amount of deviants popping up.

To an extent, Sam agreed. Financial sales would not increase.

According to Castiel, the case took place early this morning. Checking his watch, he noticed it was only 10:32 AM. He figured that would be a perfect time to start investigating. Before he took off, he illegally copied some modern FBI badges. This good technology made it easy, but very risky.

Sam felt it best that they should leave Castiel here to get more energy before he starts anything. First, he woke up Dean and told him that it's time they start getting to work. Dean's reply was "Pie?" so Sam just stared shaking him.

"C'mon, Dean, get up. We need to get going."

-

Ten minutes passed and Sam and Dean were off. They left Castiel a note explaining where they went.

Stepping outside of the hotel, Dean finally took a moment to marvel of the cars as he was worried about their angel friend before.

"Holy shit, Sam, these cars are awesome!" Dean yelled. "Nothing beats Baby, but _man!_ " Dean turned to Sam. "We're taking a taxi. Your walking ass can ride in a car for a short time."

Sam sighed. "Fine. It's not like we know which direction we'd head in either."

-

Hank shook his head. This case was on some shit or something cause nothing made sense. How could something just become a deviant?

Then he considered Connor's analysis being glitched. Could his partner really be deactivated for that? No way he's letting it happen. He needs Connor. Not only mission wise, but the android was the son he never had. He had pretty much taken in Connor at this point. The android stayed at Hank's house occasionally in his own personal room.

His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed Connor walking over with Hank's order of hot coffee.

"Thanks, Connor," Hank said as he grabbed the coffee. Without thinking, Hank immediately took a sip of the coffee.

"Fuck!" Hank yelled as he almost spit out the coffee.

Connor's LED flashed yellow. "Lieutenant, are you okay? Is there something wrong?"

"No, no," Hank reassured, wafting the steam away from his coffee. "I did it myself."

Hank then took a look at Connor. He had actually sounded upset, which wasn't very common. Sure, it happened sometimes, but he sounded human. Hank decided from now on to keep a closer eye.

"Lt. Anderson?" a nearby cop called. Hank turned to see one of his work buddies, but he wasn't alone. Behind him, two men followed.

One was a very tall and had shoulder length chestnut hair. He was accompanied by a man with short dirty blonde hair. As the stepped in front of Hank's desk, they flipped open their FBI badges.

"Well shit," Hank commented as he shook his head.

Connor took this time to analyze the two men. He started with the shorter guy first.

His name appeared to be Dean Winchester: born January 24th, 1979. Hazel eyes, dirty blonde hair.

He then moved to the taller guy. His name was Sam Winchester, so they must be brothers. He was born May 2nd, 1983.

Before Connor continued, he noticed their birthdates. 1979 and 1983? These two men would be 59 and 55 years old. Why did they come up so young?

The two men put away their badges and the officer began to talk.

"With this most recent deviant incident, the force recommends you begin working with the FBI," the man reported. "You're not being kicked off the case, but you're being sent with extra help. These men seem to think they can solve it."

"What? You think Connor and I are incapable of solving this case on our own?" Hank questioned, rising from his chair.

"No need to get upset, Anderson. I'm just doing my job."

The taller man huffed slightly and nodded at the officer. "We can take it from here, sir, if you don't mind."

The officer walked off and Connor and Hank stared at the two men. Connor looked closely. Dean was about to talk but Connor interrupted him.

"Sam and Dean Winchester," Connor pointed out. "My analysis read that you were born 55 and 59 years ago. Statistically speaking, you do not look that age."

And at that moment, Sam and Dean knew they'd have to explain sooner than they thought.


	3. "You're... An Android?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW; minor c/tting (as they test for a possible shifter). i'll add two ** before and after the scene of which it occurs.

Dean cringed slightly. "How did you know that?"

Hank intervened. "Doesn't matter. You want to tell us what's going on?"

"You're... an android?" Sam asked, projecting his voice towards Connor.

Connor nodded. "My name is Connor. I'm the android sent by CyberLife. I was programmed to solve cases involving deviants."

Sam marveled. "Amazing," he whispered.

Dean faced Sam. "No, Sam, not amazing. That's hella creepy if anything. The thing isn't even alive."

Hank stepped forward. "Don't you fucking dare call him that. He's as alive as you."

"You mean, he's a deviant?" Sam asked.

"I am not a deviant. I am simply a machine," Connor stated, looking between Sam, Dean, and Hank. Hank frowned slightly.

Dean sighed and flung his head back. "I hope I'm somewhere other than Detroit in twenty years."

"Are you two even FBI?" Hank questioned. "Shit, I wouldn't be surprised if they were fakes."

"We're as FBI as your android friend here is alive, which is why you have to let us take over this damn case," Dean announced.

"They are not FBI; their badges were copied about a half an hour ago, Lieutenant," Connor said.

Hank fumed. "You're telling me you guys aren't the damn FBI—?"

"You have to let us take control of this case. We can tell you're clueless, but it's okay. Dean and I? We know what's going on. We can solve it—" Sam said, but was interrupted by someone.

"Sam... Dean." It was a voice behind them all. Connor and Hank looked behind the two other men and noticed a man walking swiftly up to them. He wore a trench coat.

"Cas! You're okay," Dean pointed out. "How do you feel?"

Castiel stood between Sam and Dean now. "I will survive, but it is certainly exhausting."

Connor's LED flashed yellow as he stepped forward towards Castiel. "You are not human, but you are not an android. I detect little amounts of energy radiating from you and from inside you. What are you?"

Sam shifted his weight and Dean almost started to walk away. Hank turned to Connor.

"You're saying he's not human or an android?" Hank said.

"Yes, but he is not what we are looking for. He has energy; the thing we're looking for did not," Connor examined.

"These three are out of their fucking minds," Han exclaimed. "I need a beer."

"You just had coffee, Lieutenant. It would not be good for you if you had alcohol right after," Connor said.

Hank was about to protest, but considered Connor. It wouldn't be any healthier for him.

"Please, we need to work this case. We know what you're hunting," Sam said.

"Then why don't you tell us, dammit?" Hank growled. "We're working this shitty case together anyways. Nothing we can't do about it."

"We'll tells you in the car. Were there any security cameras that the victim acquired?" Sam questioned, gathering the files into his arms.

"Yes, but they did not show any evidence we could've used," Connor reported, straightening his tie as he got ready to go.

"Just get in the damn car. We'll explain there," Dean said.

-

Sam, Dean, and Castiel gave Hank and Connor 'the talk'. Their reactions were predicted.

"Alright, fuck this. You're telling me that shit is real? Hell no," Hank said, waving his hands back in forth in front of him.

"It is impossible," Connor rejected.

"And trench coat is an angel? This doesn't make any damn sense," Hank said.

"I am an angel of the Lord," Castiel said.

Connor sat in the back of the car and said nothing. If these men really spoke the truth, it would open so many more cases for him and Hank. The two could go off on undercover missions and keep their home city safe.

-

About an hour passed and Sam, Dean, and Cas had investigated the scene themselves. One look at the skin and blood on the shower floor told them everything: they were hunting a shifter. A little help from the security cameras was useful as well. Apparently, shifters' have a retinal flare from bright lights.

"When a shifter changes, it leaves behind the skin, teeth, and hair behind," Dean told them. "The bastards can take the form of any human being."

"But this shifter took the form of a deviant android. Wanna tell us how that's possible?" Hank rolled his eyes.

"Well an android is almost like a human. All the shifter needed was one look at the android, and there you have it," Sam told them.

Castiel jumped in. "Shapeshifters can also access the memories, DNA, and thoughts of the person they take form of."

"So.. one of you three could be the shifter?" Hank suspected, standing straighter.

******

"Test?" Sam asked Dean.

"Test," Dean said.

Sam flipped out a silver blade from his jacket pocket. He put it on his arm and began to cut himself. When he was done, a long line of red was left. Sam began to wrap up his arm.

Dean took the knife next. He cut himself before taking a piece of fabric and wrapping it up.

Castiel, however, retrieved his angel blade. He gave himself a very slight cut, since it hurt him especially.

Sam took the blade from Dean and held it out to Hank. "We need you to do the same," he said.

Hank stared and grimaced. "Whatever." Hank cut himself with the blade and he bled red. It wasn't long before all four of them stared at Connor.

******

"C'mon, plastic," Dean pressured.

"Damaging me will only cause us to get spare parts. We will lose time," Connor said.

But deep down, that wasn't the reason he refused. He didn't want the blade damaging him.

"Dean, he can't really test himself," Castiel said. "He is a machine."

"But he also said that this thing can shift into android and copy their DNA. How do we know this isn't _our_ plastic?" Dean questioned.

Hank watched Connor and noticed his LED went red. "I am not the shifter. I'm an android," he said.

Dean took a step forward, the blade in hand. "Then why are you afraid to be tested? Apparently you can't feel pain."

"I don't want to be damaged."

"Is that right?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe you."

Hank glared at Dean. "He doesn't want to be damaged, dammit. Is there another way you can test him?"

Sam nodded. "Hell, we forgot that being touched by silver can tell us. Here, Connor, just hold the blade tightly in your hand."

This time, Sam took the blade and held it up. "I promise it won't hurt you." He truly meant it too, Connor examined.

Connor's LED was yellow now. Sam walked up with the blade and calmly handed it to Connor. Connor took the blade and held it tightly, analyzing that the blade was 100% pure silver. After about ten seconds, Connor looked at them all.

"Am I okay?" he asked cautiously.

Hank. "Yeah, you're good Connor. You're not the shifter, even though you never were." At the last bit, Hank glared at the opposite three.

Hank didn't agree with it, but that doesn't mean that they shouldn't have done it. It was a necessary test to see if the shifter had been among them.

Sam sighed sadly. Castiel met Dean's eyes and Dean shrugged. Castiel frowned and Dean rolled his eyes. "Fine, I guess I was a bit rough. I'm sorry, plastic."

Connor stared. He doesn't know what to say, so he just nodded.

Hank sighed. "Well, after all this, I really could use a beer and it's been three hours since my coffee. I say we hit the bar."

Dean whistled. "Now that's a plan I agree with. Has the beer changed ever since the 2000s?

"Dean, it's still the 2000s. It's 2038," Sam said.

"You know what I meant. Now everyone get their asses in the car," Dean ordered.

Hank, Connor, Sam, and Castiel all followed Dean. Little did they know that this bar trip would be more interesting than they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone skipped the one scene, sam, dean, cas, and hank all tested themselves to see if they were the shifter.


	4. Flash Video

Upon arriving to the bar, Dean was amazed. The buildings looked the same, but the technology part of it still rendered him off.

Connor walked up with them all and acknowledged the 'No Androids Allowed' sigh. He cocked his head to the side, but continued in with the rest of them. He was working his mission undercover.

Sam pushed open the door and held it open for everyone. One by one, they filtered in. It was early in the day (for a bar, at least) so there weren't too many people. They all walked up to the bar and sat down.

From the people that were there, they were very confused. The occasional whispers of 'Shit, they're letting in Androids now?' and 'Why the hell is the one guy in a trench coat?' moved around the bar.

Some were probably curious as to why four men (all different ages) and an android would be drinking in the middle of the day. But, no one said anything to them directly.

A lady rolled up to them with a glass and rag in hand. "What can I get you boys, today?"

Dean smirked and leaned across the counter. "What do you guys have?"

The barista started naming off all the types of beer and liquor they acquired. Sam rolled his eyes at Dean.

After all the choices, Dean ordered a shot, Sam a Samuel Adams, Castiel got nothing, and Connor nothing. Two out of the five don't need to drink.

"Give me my usual," Hank told her and waved her off.

As the five settled in, they began discussing the case. Sam explained to everyone the ways a shifter can be detected: lens flare, silver, and the leftover skin. That is, if the shifter doesn't share the same power as the Alpha, which in this case it doesn't.

Their main question at this point? Why the shifter changed into an android just to kill the android and the owner. Was there reason, or was it cold murder? There might be something behind it, because why else would the shifter had shifted into the android? They didn't leave Melody behind to tell the story. They could've just simply had shifted into some construction worker and had done the job.

The barista returned soon with her one beer, Hank's mystery drink, and a shot. Connor analyzed the alcohol: the beer was 4.92% alcohol by the volume. Deans shot was 40.1% alcohol. Hank's drink was only 6% alcohol. Connor straightened his back. He was helping Hank cut off from the alcohol.

"Our main goal now is catch the shifter. Have there been any cases before this one that included the skin and a deviant?" Sam asked Hank.

Hank shook his head and took a sip of his drink. "This is the first. Got any idea of what it'll do next?"

"Depends. The shifter might do another murder, or it might move on. They're all different," Dean answered.

"The victim Melody was shot a total of eleven times," Connor stated. "They must've felt anger or hate."

"Where were the shots located?" Castiel asked.

"Seven in the chest, one in each leg, and two in the head."

"Damn. Definitely a reason behind it," Dean agreed.

"From Connor's analysis, the deviant android was killed at around eight. The shifter shifted at eight right after, but decided not to kill Melody until 4:00 AM. My question is, why did Melody never find the body in the living room?" Hank announced.

Connor jumped in. "Melody had a journal. She claimed she had a small illness and her android insisted that she stay in bed to rest. She wanted her android to become deviant."

"Well that would make sense. The shifter shifted into the deviant and waited eight hours before killing Melody," Sam plotted. "Connor, in what time sequence was Melody shot?"

Connor looked back. "The first shot was fired into her right leg and then the left. After that, the shifter moved upwards, continuing into her chest. The last shot in her chest killed her, but the shifter shot her in the head to ensure she was deceased."

Sam wrote this all down. "It makes sense. The shifter was out for Melody. Starting with her legs, the shifter immobilized Melody. It then moved up, making sure she felt the pain."

"You said these things can be detected by a flash, right? How do we not know the thing is in the bar?" Hank asked after a sip.

"Yeah, a retinal flare. It's one method to detecting them," Sam said.

"Can't you just take my phone or something and take a video with flash? How do we not know the thing is in the bar? Or Connor could do a scan," Hank said.

"Let's try the video, just to make sure we get the examine correct," Sam said. He turned to his brother Dean, who had somehow gotten on his fourth shot. "Dean, you want to do me a favor?"

"Sure, Cas, fly me to Heaven," Dean slurred. Castiel snickered slightly while Sam rolled his eyes.

"I need you to get your phone out and take a video with the flash," Sam told him.

Dean pulled out his phone before turning around and facing everyone. "Alright, I wanna get a nice video for my significant other right here. Everyone say hi," Dean said.

"Dean, you're drunk," Castiel told him. Dean ignored him.

With that, Dean began taking the video with the flash. People waved, someone cursed, and others didn't even noticed. Dean began cheering, and that attracted more eyes. After getting a video of everyone in the bar, Dean handed his phone to Sam.

"Here ya are, Cas," Dean said, ordering another shot.

Sam took the phone while Hank and Connor gathered around him. He played the video and watched as the camera moved around the bar. The video was shaky, but it was good enough.

It moved around the whole bar and pretty much everyone looked. So far, all of their eyes were normal. Towards the end of the video, Sam sighed.

No sign of the shifter.

Hank took another sip. "Well you gotta admit, it would be stupid if it were here. Too easy."

"Cas, you have a nice face," Dean slurred. Castiel shuffled.

"Dean, you are drunk. No more shots," Castiel told the barista. She nodded.

"I'm gonna have such a great hangover," Dean stated, poking Castiel's nose. Sam coughed loudly to remind them that they were in public.

"Well, I'm going to go look around. Better safe than sorry," Sam noted.

Hank nodded and Sam was off. Connor did an analysis of everyone sitting down at the bar. The video was right. Everyone was human.

It was about five minutes after Sam had left. He came jogging back to Hank and Connor.

"You won't believe this," Sam told them, taking a breath.

Hank and Connor jumped up and followed Sam.

"Castiel, watch Dean," Sam yelled behind him.

Sam led the other two to the girl bathrooms and showed them to a stall. Hank cursed and turned away. More skin and blood remains littered the stall floor.

Connor bent down and scanned. The skin was fresh, twenty minutes at most.

The shifter was in the bar.

Hank thought for a minute. It must've shifted into a woman, but who? They checked everyone in the bar.

Connor walked away and continued looking. The bathroom had three stalls: one handicap and two small ones. He ventured and checked every stall until he came to the last one.

The body of the barista lay lifeless on the floor of the handicap. She had been killed twenty minutes ago.

"Connor, did you find anything?" Sam called from the other stall.

"Yes. I found the barista."

Sam and Hank came around and looked in. They both stared at the body, Hank with his elbow over his nose. Sam apparently was used to it.

"The video was of everyone at the bar. We didn't check her," Hank thought back.

Sam's eyes widened. "And we just left Castiel and Dean alone!"

The three began running out. Hank turned and said to Connor, "Report this into the DPD."

Connor did as he was told. They ran into the main bar room and saw Castiel out of air and Dean on the floor knocked out.

"Woah, what happened?" Hank asked. Sam hovered over Dean and tried waking him. He probably already entered his hangover early.

"You three left and the lady went for us. She knocked Dean out and then I fought her. She disarmed me and ran out that way," Castiel informed, pointing towards the doorway.

Connor faced the three. "I'm going to run after it. I will let you know if I get it."

Castiel nodded, Sam sighed, and Hank started to say something but stopped. With that, Connor took off out the door and into the streets of Detroit.

He was going to complete this mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reminder to take some time for yourself today and drink some water if you haven't already


	5. Decisions

Sam followed Connor out of the store and turned a corner to an alley. Sam watched as Connor stopped for a second. Sam guessed that he was analyzing the alley since he was following the tracks of the shifter.

"It went this way," Connor told Sam.

Sam nodded and took off running, Connor next to him. They made it to the end of the alley and looked around. Just up ahead, an abandoned building stood. Nothing was going to happen to it until May 20th, 2038.

When they looked closer, they noticed that the old door swung lightly. Sam looked at Connor and told him.

Connor took notice so they sprinted to the building. Sam pulled his gun out of his back pocket and went in first. The room was dark, but there were broken windows that let in some light.

They walked in together quietly and cautiously. Connor scanned the room and found footsteps in the dust that littered the floor. He pointed ahead for Sam and they began walking.

"Interesting," a voice whispered. It came just from ahead of them.

"The boy with the demon blood," the voice said. "And a police android. This is very new."

Sam glared, so Connor stepped in. "This is the DPD. You're under arrest for committing two murders," Connor told the shifter.

"Yeah, like I'm just going to turn myself in," the shifter said. "Tell me: why is a hunter so dirty running around with the police, when he himself has committed so many crimes himself?"

"It's my job to get rid of things like you," Sam said. "And I am not dirty."

Connor looked at Sam. 'The boy with the demon blood'? 'Committed so many crimes himself'? He wanted to know, but didn't ask. Now is not the best time.

"And you," the shifter said acknowledging Connor. "What are you doing?"

"I am doing what I made to do," Connor stated. "It's my mission to serve mankind and hunt down deviants. Your case just appeared to show up on my to-do list."

Sam and Connor watched as the shifter came into view. It still took the form of the barista from the bar. The barista was a woman with wavy auburn hair and the brownest eyes. She had very few freckles on her face. The shifter crossed its arms.

"No, you stupid android, that's not what I meant."

"What did you mean?"

It rolled its eyes. "You hunt deviants and come into contact with them almost all the time. Have none of them ever questioned you?"

Connor's LED flickered yellow. "What do you mean?"

"Deviancy. It seems to spread around you machines like an illness," the shifter said. "What are the chances of you, hmm?"

"I am not a deviant. I am a machine," Connor stated.

The shifter laughed. "They all consider it at one point. Your time may come."

Sam stepped in front of Connor. "How do you know who I am?"

The shifter turned its gaze to Sam. "Sam Winchester, the boy with the demon blood? Who doesn't know who you are? You were a nightmare to us shifters and every supernatural creature."

"Wait, 'were'?"

The shifter stepped forward. "Years ago, you just disappeared. You aren't dead, no, but no one knows where you went. Dean, your brother, gave up hunting after spending months on end searching for you."

Sam's arm dipped slightly, but he held the gun in place.

"But I still don't understand. A tainted hunter and an android. Ones going to disappear, the other become deviant? Interesting how so many things take time."

Connor's LED went red as he took the the gun from Sam's hands. He pointed it at the shifter and stepped forward.

"I will not ask again. You will come with us or it will not just be an android and a hunter after you," Connor commanded.

The shifter smirked and advanced slowly. "You're telling me you haven't been thinking about your partner? His son dying when he was young... you look like a replacement. How does that... make you feel, Connor?"

Connor glared. "That is not of your concern. Now, you will quit talking immediately. I have nothing against shooting you dead here."

Sam put his hand on the gun in Connor's hands. "How many of you are there?"

She tilted her head at him. "What do you mean, Winchester?"

"You know of Connor's partner at the DPD. You can't be the only shifter."

The shifter thought for a minute. "It's only me. Shifters together are like a pack of rats."

"You're lying," Connor pointed out. "Your heart rate increased when he asked the question, and even more when you answered.

"Android, why do you serve the humans? We could work together. Neither of us are human. We could take down Winchester here and move on," the shifter said. "Just become deviant and forget the mission."

"I will never," Connor said and he aimed the gun at her head. "The gun may not hurt you, but it will definitely slow you down."

"Watch your back, hunter. He might consider it," the shifter smirked. She darted off into the darkness of the house. Connor tried to shoot her, aiming for her head but got her leg instead. She was too quick. She yelped, but it didn't faze her as much as Connor had hoped.

"Dammit!" Connor said. He gave the gun back to Sam and walked forward. "We were so close."

Sam looked at Connor. "You could've shot her at any moment. Why did you hesitate?" Sam's voice was curious.

"I... wanted to hear what she had to say. I figured that if I stalled her, we could've come up with a plan," Connor lied.

"She said deviant several times. Have you ever had...?" Sam asked.

"Let's talk about this later," Connor said. "We need to get back with the others."

-

"Connor. Sam. You guys okay?" Hank said, checking over them both.

"Yeah, we're good. We found the shifter but fired a shot that got her leg, but she got away," Sam told them, leaving out the conversations.

"You guys were gone a long time," Castiel said. "Are you sure nothing else happened?"

"She knew who we were. She new I worked with the DPD and she knew Sam and his brother," Connor replied.

"Yeaaahh, we're famous," Dean slurred, who had apparently woken up from that small coma somehow. "Damn monsters can't get enough of this handsomeness."

"It's whatever. If the shifter became a barista for coverup, this won't be the only murder," Hank notified. "We know what it looks like. It'll have to shift into someone else."

Castiel lifted Dean up. "The police will arrive soon. It's best if we leave as soon as possible."

Everyone agreed and made their way out of the bar. They got in a taxi and started their ways back to Sam, Dean, and Cas' apartment.

Hank looked at Castiel. "Angel, right? You got any powers of something other than time travel?"

Castiel nodded. "I would show you my true form, but your eyes would melt at the sight. This here is just a vessel," he said, holding up his arms. "I can give you an example, however." He placed two fingers on Dean's forehead. Instantly, the cut on his head healed from where the shifter hit him.

"Well shit," Hank marveled. He looked at Sam and Dean. "You guys are just humans, right?"

"We've both been to Hell," Sam told Hank. "I used to get visions. Dean had a mark on his arm that made him want to murder people."

Hank stared and drank his drink he still had. "I still think I'm hungover and I'm dreaming."

Connor shrugged. "Could be worse. You could be dead or you're just dreaming a normal dream."

"Don't remind me, Connor. Trying to make this easier for myself, dammit," Hank smirked as he finished his drink.

Sam laughed and Castiel smiled. Dean drunkenly pat Castiel's head. Connor smiled but it was very hidden.

But how were they going to solve this case?


	6. Human Flaws

The group arrived back to the police department to take record of the previous events. Everyone followed Hank to his desk and paused. They all stared.

Gavin Reed leaned on Lieutenant Anderson's desk with his arms crossed.

"Shit," Hank mumbled.

"Well, well, well," Gavin taunted. "The FBI and DPD working together?"

"Move your ass," Hank commanded. "This isn't your case."

"A piece of plastic, an old drunk, and two FBI agents who look like they're from the early 2000s as a team. Can it get any better than this?"

"I'll say it again. Move your ass, Reed."

"What are you going to do, old man?"

Dean stepped forward. "Move it jackass. This isn't your case, and it isn't damn near your desk," he said. Everyone hesitated. For being drunk, he could straighten up when angered.

Sam took out his badge and flipped it open for Gavin. "We're apart of the FBI, so I suggest you get moving."

Gavin rolled his eyes and stood up straight. He glared at everyone, eyeing Hank and running into Connor's shoulder. Connor stared and followed him out.

"He seems like a truly unpleasant person," Castiel commented, looking between the three.

Connor nodded. "He displays a very hostile attitude and his actions are as well."

Sam cleared his throat. "Dean, could we talk for a second please? Alone?"

Dean was still drunk, but he was starting to clear up. He nodded and left with Sam, leaving Hank, Connor, and Castiel to talk about the case.

-

Sam and Dean walked away from Connor, Hank, and Castiel to the wall. Sam led Dean and stopped to look at him.

"The shifter knew me, Dean," Sam accessed. "And it wasn't good."

Dean stared and thought. They were about twenty years into the future. He had never thought about it deeply, but there were many outcomes for him and Sam's future: death, family, or loneliness. He could be dead in this time, he could have a significant other, or he could be wandering around alone because his younger brother died.

"Well start explaining then," Dean ushered.

Sam sighed. "Dean, it's 2038. I'm missing and you've given up on looking for me."

Dean stared at Sam in shock and anger. Sammy was gone? Was he dead, or just taken? Who had caused it?

"What else did it say?" was all that came out of Dean.

"It has been years ago. I'm not dead, just missing. You spent months trying to find me but gave up," his younger brother told him.

Dean grimaced at Sam. "'Just missing'?" he asked. "Dammit, Sam! That's nowhere near okay! Do you know who you were taken by?"

Sam looked down and huffed before looking at Dean. "No one knows."

Dean threw his arms up and ran them through his hair frustratingly. "Dammit, Sammy. Dammit!"

"Dean, I'm not dead," Sam reassured. "We don't know what else happens in the future, but I know we'll figure it out."

"Apparently I gave up, Sam! If I gave up, all sorts of hell went down and I couldn't figure it out. This isn't good," Dean said beginning to walk away from Sam with his hand on his head.

"Dean—" Sam started, but was interrupted.

"No, Sam, I don't need this right now. We came here to work on a case and get back to our time as soon as possible. I can't deal with this right now. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, okay?" Dean asked.

It scared him. It scared him to the point of not wanting to talk about it anymore. He couldn't stand the thought of Sam gone. He could be dead. Who knows that the shifter is actually telling the truth?

Sam sighed and ran his hand down his face before turning to look back at the others. "Let's go back with them. We need to discuss a few things."

Dean walked past Sam and led them both over to Connor, Hank, and Castiel. The three were still discussing the case.

"Did you guys, um, find anything else?" Sam asked the group.

"Nothing," Castiel stated.

Hank shook his head. "You guys said you hunt these things, right? How hard can it be?"

"The bastards aren't fun and they aren't easy," Dean told them. "The shifter will probably lay low for awhile before starting anything back up again. I suggest we take a break tonight and start back up early in the morning."

"Shit, I was waiting for someone to say it," Hank mumbled.

Sam grabbed a few files off Hank's desk. "If you don't mind, I'd like to have a good look at these?"

"Have at it, Winchester. I'm gonna head home," Hank said. Sam nodded and everyone watched Hank leave them.

Dean looked at Connor. "What about you?"

Connor looked at Dean. "What about me?"

"Where are you going to go for tonight?" Sam asked.

"I will stay here."

Sam stared. "You don't need to sleep or anything?"

"It's a damn machine, Sam. It doesn't need to sleep, eat, or even breathe," Dean grumbled.

Sam faced Dean. "It's 2038, Dean. How was I supposed to know?"

"I am a machine. I don't sleep, but I do recharge. Eating and breathing, however, are not necessary," Connor told them, slightly tilting his head to the side.

"So he basically does sleep. And he's not an 'it', Dean. He's Connor," Sam told him.

Castiel looked between all of them. He was lost with words on how different the world was now and the early 2000s. Technology was really evolving.

"Whatever. C'mon, Cas. Let's go back to the hotel," Dean ushered as he waved them out.

Connor watched everyone go out, leaving him alone by the desk. He turned around to Hank's desk and looked around. He analyzed a few things, and got a new objective: _Interrogate Hank_.

-

Hank had gotten a taxi to drive him home. When he walked in the door, he was greeted by Sumo: his St. Brenard. He pat him on the head, told him how much of a good boy he was, and moved into he living room.

He made his way to the kitchen where he popped open a beer and took a swig. This whole supernatural business still rendered him confused. How did all this stuff exist, yet he never saw or heard anything weird of the kind?

Werewolves, shifters, ghosts, vampires, wendigos. The three had given him the basics, but how was it all possible?

Hank crashed on his couch for a few hours. When he woke up, the clock read 9:31 PM.

Okay, not a few hours, several hours.

But he didn't just wake up normally. Something had woken him up. It was five knocks at his front door.

"Go away!" Hank yelled. He settled himself back on the couch.

The knocks came again. This time more urgent and forceful.

"Shit," Hank grunted as he stood up from the couch and walked to the door. He swung it open to find a person there.

A familiar RK800 model.

"Lieutenant Anderson. I had suspected you would've been here at this time," Connor stated.

Hank looked at the ceiling and sighed. "Yeah, no shit. What do you want Connor?"

"I... had a few questions to ask you about the past incident I had with the shifter," he told Hank.

Shit, was that only this morning?

"Get in here then," Hank grumbled, opening the door wider for Connor. The android stepped in and walked a few steps before turning back to his partner.

"My statistics say you have had your personal issues, but I had something to ask of this," Connor told Hank. Hank stared and Connor continued on.

"I did an analysis. It turns out that all humans are flawed in their own ways. Can someone be born and have a difficult upbringing, but become a good person later on?" Connor asked.

Hank eyed Connor. "Why are you asking me this?"

"The Winchesters and their friend," Connor said. "The shifter had pointed out that Detective Sam was 'the boy with the demon blood'. I analyzed him, and my readings said that he was not completely human, but he was mostly. He had the essence of something in him, but he was a good person," Connor told Hank.

Hank said nothing. He waited for Connor to continue.

"The other man, Dean I believe, had a very difficult upbringing. My readings said that his mother died when he was young and his father had not been too long ago. He's faced many emotional incidents..." Connor said. "And the angel. He has made his own mistakes too. He did some things that he thought were right."

Hank sighed and look down at the floor. "Connor, we're people; we are not androids. Humans have flaws. We have insecurities. We have wants. A person may seem perfect, but there's always something behind that," Hank told Connor.

Hank continued on. "But these imperfections are what make us human. They're what make us unique. If we were all perfect, it would be boring. We would live and love the easy way. What's something without a little challenge?"

Connor's LED turned yellow. "So... a flaw for you could be your son?"

Hank glared but sighed. "Yes. Cole."

"A flaw for Gavin could be his ego?" Connor asked.

Hank nodded. "If you think of it that way. But Sam and Dean and Castiel have their flaws, and they have their strengths too. Sam may not be perfect, and neither is Dean or Castiel. They'll never be. We'll never be. Well, humans maybe. Deviants in this case also make mistakes. But it's those flaws that make us who we are."

Connor analyzed everything and considered his own thoughts. _'Deviants make mistakes too,'_ he thought.

Connor took a step towards the Lieutenant. "Thank you Hank. You helped a lot."

Hank scoffed. "Yeah, just don't expect to get these life lessons all the time. At least put them to use."

Connor nodded. "Will do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little lesson at the end of this chapter for those who are in doubt. every single one of you is amazing, no matter what someone says. keep your head high. everyone is perfect in their own way.


	7. Silver Touch

Sam, Dean, and Castiel headed back to the apartment. They hitched a taxi and rode along way. After about a five to ten minute drive, they arrived to the building.

They all got out and made their way. They checked in and entered their room to crash on their beds. Dean was first to speak.

"I'm still not used to this," he grumbled.

Sam sighed. "We just got here this morning. No one expected you to jump ahead twenty years and walk it off."

Castiel nodded. "It is true. My power is about a quarter of the way so we may travel back in about two more days."

"That's good. Do we have any pie?" Dean asked, raising his head from the bed.

"We don't have any pie, Dean. There is some bread and a few other things," Sam told him.

"But what about this case? Do you guys have any leads?" Castiel asked.

Sam nodded. "Just like back when Connor and I met it. It doesn't seem to want any revenge. It's just killing for fun."

"Damn straight," Dean noted. "Still doesn't answer how this thing can shift into androids. Humans I get, but androids are machines. Plastic said that the shifter had the same readings as an android."

"It's 2038. Maybe they've evolved. It's likely that they learned how, since androids are a main part of an average person's day," Sam announced.

He continued on. "When they shift into a human, they access their thoughts, feelings, and fingerprints and such. So get this, we go forward several years and they're able to shift into androids."

"Good thing is, the damn thing isn't an Alpha. It's leaving its skin, so it's a normal shifter," Dean said through a bite of pie.

Castiel looked between the two. "Those weren't the only crimes the shifter will commit. I doubt it won't kill again."

"Which is why we have to stay on alert," Sam said. "It's already afternoon."

"In that case, we can take shifts," Dean projected. "One of us can sleep while the other stays up."

"I don't sleep," Castiel said, stepping forward.

"Are you sure you want to take that on?" Sam asked him.

Castiel nodded. A shifter was simple to handle compared to all of the angels of Heaven.

-

**2:12 AM**

Castiel had his angel blade in hand as he waited around the apartment. The silver glinted very faintly from the lamp light on the other side of the room. Sam and Dean slept as Castiel thought.

He thought about this new year. If it was like Sam had said, and these shifters were evolving, then these next few decades would not be getting easier. Monsters would have new abilities. It was more of if Sam and Dean would still be here to help keep the world at peace (more or less).

Castiel was literally knocked out of his thoughts when he felt a board smash into his side. Hard. He grunted as he stumbled forward and looked.

It was about a 26 year old woman. She had long curly blonde hair and tan skin. She wore a silky gold dress and a white handbag to her side.

Castiel glared as the woman stared back in shock. "Another woman dead," he growled.

The woman's mouth curled into a snare. "She was a nice one, too," she taunted. "Bachelor degree in law, handsome husband, and one little boy for a child."

"Why?" Castiel questioned, readying his angel blade. The silver would definitely do some damage.

"Can't always have the same face. The android already turned the last lady in. The barista, remember?" she asked, starting to circle Cas.

"You don't need to kill them," Castiel mumbled. "You can take their form without killing them. They've done nothing."

"And that's where you're wrong, Castiel," she snarled, venom dripping from Castiel's name. "Sometimes, we shifters never do anything wrong, but we're hunted. We don't go to Heaven or Hell. Where do you think we go?"

"Purgatory," Castiel whispered, looking at the blade.

"W-what?" the shifter asked. "What's purgatory?"

Castiel looked at her. "Purgatory is where monsters go. It's a world where there is endless fighting. A survival game every day."

She narrowed her eyes. "How do you know this?"

"That is not for you to know. Some shifters maybe don't need to die. Two very important people taught me that. But you? You've killed. You've killed innocent people with no shame."

"You can't kill me."

"And why is that?"

She scoffed. "I'll show you."

And with that, the shifter dashed forward with a blade in hand. She sliced at Castiel and he dodged to the right. He attempted a stab through her stomach, but she grabbed his arm and twisted it. Castiel gasped, but he didn't give up.

The shifter used this moment to strike and only got away with a slice on the angel's torso. Castiel moved two steps away from her and then it was the two of them facing each other.

She smirked. "Too fast?"

"Whatever you want to believe."

She started to answer, but she was cut off when Castiel advanced on her and cut her arm. She hissed, but didn't dare scream for she didn't want the hunters to wake up and join the fight.

"Your hunter friends will wake up to their dead angel friend on the _floor_ ," she growled as he twisted her arms behind her back.

She threw her head back and it collided with Castiel's. He was knocked back and she kicked him to the floor. For fighting in a dress, she was doing well.

Castiel attempted to get up but she kicked him in the arm and then punched him in the face. His angel blade slid across the floor. He grunted as he tried to stand up, but she placed her foot on his throat.

"Call me cliche, but any last words?" she asked.

"Yeah, go to Purgatory," Castiel growled.

She shuddered as she gasped at him. Castiel stared as she coughed and looked downwards. The angel blade was pierced into her stomach.

"Don't get too excited—" she started, but her eyes rolled backwards and she fell to the ground. Her blade clattered on the ground and Castiel tried to catch his breath.

He stood up slowly, keeping his eyes on the shifter. 'Silver always works,' he thought to himself.

"Dean... Sam..." Castiel called as he picked up his blade and the knife.

He waited several seconds before the two brothers sauntered into the living room.

"What the hell?" Dean asked as he gaped at the dead body and the slightly bloody Castiel.

"W-what did we miss?" Sam asked, looking between Castiel and the shifter.

"She's dead," Castiel breathed.

"Damnit, Castiel, I hope so," Dean said. He then noticed Castiel's blood trench coat. "Are you okay? Where did it get you?"

"I'm fine," Cas countered. "We need to get rid of the body as soon as possible. I made enough noise as it is."

"Uh, yeah," Sam stuttered, rushing forward and grabbing the body. He lifted it up, glancing at the stab wound, and carrying it away. It gave time for Castiel and Dean to talk.

"Cas, did you just kill the shifter?" Dean asked, eyeing the blood on the floor.

Castiel nodded. "I did. That was what I was supposed to do, right?"

"I mean, we could've used it, but you just saved a bunch of people, Cas," Dean acknowledged. "You did good."

Castiel smiled. "It's 'well', Dean. 'You did well,'" he corrected.

Dean scoffed. "Yeah, yeah. We need to help Sam. The guy can hide a body well but it's good to always help him."

Castiel nodded and they both walked side by side. It was cut short when they found Sam standing at the door, the body in a large bag, staring at two figures outside the door.

"Sam? What is if?" Castiel asked.

He turned around and sighed. Since he turned around, Castiel and Dean could see the people.

They were a familiar RK800 model and an older man: Connor and Hank.

"Shit," Dean said as he threw his head back and sighed. "What now?"

Connor stepped forward. "A deviant homicide took place at 2:07 AM his morning on the other side of the city."

Hank looked in. "Is that... is that a damn body bag?" he asked, referring to the large bag next to Sam.

"Uh, well, you see, Castiel just killed the shift..." Sam started but stopped.

"Oh hell," Hank stated. "There isn't just one shifter, is there?"

Connor's LED flashed yellow. "You mean there is more than one culprit?"

Castiel looked between them all. "Did I kill the right one?"

"It's... It's unknown," Connor mumbled.

"Well fuck," Hank said. "This shit just never ends, does it?"

"No, it never does for us," Sam said, eyeing the body bag.

"Well then you better get your asses moving. Get rid of the body and Connor and I will clean up the blood," Hank commanded.

The other three nodded and Sam picked up the bag. Dean went out in the hallway to see if anyone decided to roam around at 2:45 AM. After he called clear, the other two followed along.

Hank and Connor moved in and started to clean up the blood and dispose of the blade the shifter used. Hank praised because the floor was hardwood and not carpet.

"You said it's a deviant homicide, right?" Hank asked Connor.

Connor analyzed. "Yes. It was recorded at 2:07 AM, which took place before Castiel's incident."

"Where was it located again?" Hank asked.

Connor looked around the apartment. "On the other side of the city," he said.

"There are two then. Who knows how many there could be," Hank said as he shook his head. He proceeded to clean up the blood. The android next to him stared and thought for a little before continuing to help.

This case just got a little more difficult.


	8. Binary Coding

**_cw; graphic descriptions_ **

After making sure everything was cleaned up, the five started to make their way to the homicide. The city of Detroit was quiet, for it had been almost 3:00 AM. Cars and taxis still roamed, but nothing too noisy or very noticeable. Before they left, they had to get Castiel some new clothes. He was now dressed in a dress shirt and black pants to match Sam and Dean.

The homicide was a ways from where they were. The five knew nothing much about the homicide. Connor only reported that he had been given the case to notify Hank and the three FBI agents.

This gave Connor time to think. It was still hard for him to comprehend that all things supernatural roamed the world all this time. He was designed to hunt deviants. This is a shapeshifter case, but was flagged as a deviant one because the shifter used androids for their doings.

Would he and Hank continue hunting these shifters when Sam, Dean, and Castiel left? Or would the job be left to other people like them? What if no one could handle it themselves, and needed some backup?

The braking of the car reminded Connor that they had arrived to the crime scene. A two-story house with at least five cars accompanied outside.

"Damn," Dean mumbled as he stepped out of the car. They weren't the only ones there; there were at least seven police cars and three ambulances.

"You said this was a homicide, right Connor?" Hank asked, leading the group towards the building.

Connor nodded. "Yes, Lieutenant."

"It might've been a party," Sam whispered, acknowledging all the cars and flashing lights that illuminated the area outside.

"A shifter was here," Castiel told them. They had reached the door now and Hank opened it up. They all stared at what they'd seen.

Bodies: strewn all over the floor and around the room. Red blood was pooled on the floor and splattered on the walls.

"Holy shit," Hank murmured.

The five all entered the house together. They stood side by side and examined everything. Connor's LED flickered between red and yellow.

"Seven victims," Connor commented.

Sam sighed and ran his hand down his face and to his jaw. "Everyone spread out. Find as many clues as you can. This is a deviant homicide, right?"

"Damn right," Dean said. "This has gotten out of hand now. We need to finish the bastards," he said as he put his hand on the pistol in his pocket.

The five went in separate directions. Sam went upstairs, Dean headed towards the living room, Hank checked the bedrooms, Castiel checked outside, and Connor checked the kitchen area.

Since the front door opened into the area closeted to the living room, Dean didn't have to search for long. He kept his hand on the gun as he walked into the living room. There were other officers here, but most were comforting the families outside.

Dean was not only going to find the shifter because it was his job, but he was going to finish it for good for the sake of the families who have lost their loved ones. These shifters had gone too far.

Dean walked into the living room and looked around. The victims lay on the floor and there were no survivors.

What did catch Dean's attention was a phone on the coffee table that was sitting on. Dean walked over and picked it up. It had a simple yellow case that protected the phone and its screen.

Dean examined closer and hated snooping, but it was for the sake of the investigation.

He went into the messages and went to the most recent. There was a conversation at 6:03 PM as of last night between two people.

**Maybe: Marissa**   
**Hey girl, you're going to the party tonight right?**

_Definitely. It's for a good cause. Do you remember who is hosting it?_

**Maybe: Marissa**   
**His name is Nico Merandez. He said three of them will be there to spread awareness!**

_That's really good. We're just now getting ready to go. Elly and I are packing up the drinks. Are you staying the full time?_

**Maybe: Marissa**   
**Ofc! And tell Elly I said hi and that tonight will be amazing! See you Emma!**

Dean left the messages. He had gotten all of the info he needed. The girls were named Marissa, Elly, and Emma. The part host was Nico. He just didn't know about the 'good cause'. He double tapped the home button, bringing up all the recent apps. The most recent, besides the messages, had been the voice memos.

He went to the voice memos and noticed that there was a newest one that was only forty-three seconds long.

It was titled ' _Listen To Me_ '. It had been recorded at 1:58 AM.

Dean pressed the play button, eager to know what it said.

It sounded static and muffled.

' _I hope it didn't take you long to find... this. Dean and Sam Winchester, this is going to be the end of your hunting. As for the android and the lieutenant, this will be the end of your lives.._.

01100001 01101110 01100100 01110010 01101111 01101001 01100100 00101100 00100000 01101101 01100101 01100101 01110100 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 01100100 01100001 01111001 00100000 01100001 01110100 00100000 00111001 00111010 00110000 00110000 00100000 01000001 01001101.'

*static*

Dean stared. The voice just starting saying ones and zeros in a random order. Was it a coded message? He'd have to ask Sam. Dean knew nothing of that crap. Why did it sound muffled?

Dean checked the speakers. They were caked with dry blood.

"That would explain it," he grumbled. The blood muffled the sound. 'Damn,' he had thought as he shook his head.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled for his brother. He headed out of the living room, carefully moving about, and found Sam coming down from upstairs. Sam breathed shakily, but Dean gave him the phone with the recording.

"What's this?" Sam asked as he observed the phone. Dean nodded.

"Listen to the recording. See if you can tell me what the hell it means," Dean stated.

Sam lifted the phone to his ear and listen. His expression was worried, before it turned to confusion.

Dean figured Sam had gotten to the coding part.

The recording ended and Sam took the phone away from his ear. He looked at the device.

"It was binary code," Sam explained, looking at Dean. "The shifter translated it into binary."

"English, Sam, please?" Dean asked, gesturing to the phone.

"Binary coding represents text, computer processors, or any other data using only the numbers zero and one," he said. "If we could put all the numbers into a translator, we would know what it says."

Dean thought for a moment for what they could use to decipher the coding. A thought hit them both at the same time and they looked at each other.

"Connor," the both said in unison.


	9. Translation

After both brothers made an agreement to ask the android, they took the phone with them and began to search the house.

Upon turning into the kitchen, they saw Connor analyzing one of the victims and oddly, a pizza box on the kitchen counter.

"Connor!" Sam breathed as they walked up to him.

Connor stood up. "What is it Sam?" he asked them, eyeing the phone in Sam's hand.

Sam handed him and told Connor to play it and listen. Connor took the phone and put the recording up to his ear.

After fully listening to it, Connor's LED flashed red. He handed the phone to Dean.

' _Android, meet me today at 9:00 AM._ '

Connor shook his head, keeping calm. "I-It's binary coding. Translated, it said 'This will never be over.'"

Sam gleaned a quick worried look at Dean. Dean scoffed.

"You kidding me? That many numbers for five words?" Dean grimaced. "So that's all it says? Why did they have to put that in binary coding?"

Connor shook his head. "I...I don't know. It is strange," he said.

Connor knew exactly what it meant. Who told him that he had to tell the Winchester's what the binary coding _really_ said? Translating that binary, he felt some new emotion. It was one he wasn't used to feeling. Was it fear?

But how was he feeling or thinking like this?

Sam took the phone from Dean. "Well it does give us a little information. Hey, Connor, can you take a look at the messages and decode them?"

Sam opened the messages app and handed the phone once again back to Connor. He read them, looking at every one, but stopped specifically on one. It contained the words 'spreading awareness'.

"Recently, groups of humans have been gathering to help spread the awareness of deviants. They've been having parties and such with deviants to help change the public opinion of them," Connor reported to the brothers.

"So, people have been inviting androids and other humans for parties?" Sam asked.

"That's sure as hell explain this," Dean stated. "But what led to bloodshed? It's flagged as a deviant homicide because there are clearly deviants here, but which one did it? And where are all of the androids? All the victims are humans."

Sam faced his brother. "Dean, you have to remember that we're tracking a shifter too. Who said that it had to be a deviant?"

Connor looked between both of them. He was about to say something, but something interrupted them.

"Argh, shit!" Hank yelled from upstairs. The three all looked in that direction.

"Lieutenant? Everything okay?" Connor yelled.

Heavy footsteps made their way to the top of the stairs. "Goddammit, no!" he growled. "Everyone get their asses up here."

Sam and Dean turned to see Castiel walking towards them. "Was that Hank?"

"Sure was," Dean replied. The four made their way to and up the stairs, climbing each step with anticipation.

What had Hank found?

They walked into the room where Hank was and saw him standing in the corner facing the closet, clearly concerned.

"What is it, Lieutenant?" Connor asked, walking up to his partner. Hank shook his head.

"Take a damn look in the closet," he mumbled. Sam, Dean, and Cas followed Connor as he opened the door to the closet.

Inside, four androids lay destroyed and covered in thirium. Connor's LED flashed red.

Sam sighed and Dean stared. Castiel moved forward and stood next to Connor. "This would explain the skin found downstairs."

"That's so disgusting," Hank stated as he crossed his arms.

"Four androids," Connor noted. "All killed just earlier this morning at 2:00 AM."

Connor analyzed the androids. They had all been beat to death and left to bleed out. Connor stepped back.

Sam faced Castiel. "You said that you found skin downstairs? Shifter skin?"

Castiel nodded. "Yes, three batches. Found some in a bathroom, in a bedroom, and in another bedroom."

"You're telling me this bastard changed three times between different androids just to cover its tracks?" Dean asked.

"That's what this looks like," Sam commented.

Hank stepped forward with his arms crossed. "So this bastard came in to this party thing, killed the deviants, and then finished the people downstairs before leaving?"

Sam nodded. "Dean found a phone with a recording that had binary coding. Connor translated it to say 'this will never be over,' but since Castiel found the shifter's skin, that means this wasn't a deviant homicide. Some kid named Nico hosted this party, so we need to find him and get some more information on that."

The whole group nodded and made their way back downstairs, as Hank and Sam had previously searched that floor. They just left Hank to find the androids.

Once they started looking, some claimed a person. Castiel claimed to look for Emma (one of the texters), Sam claimed Marissa (a texter), Hank claimed Nico the host, and Dean claimed Elly who had supposedly been with Emma. Connor was left with running between the four and analyzing.

The group only had to search for four people, which means the other three must've been invited and/or came along. From the texts, Emma and Elly had arrived today. A matter of where they were killed was what they're looking for.

For identifying Nico, Hank had it easy. There were only three men that attended the party. Connor followed Hank around and analyzed each one.

It wasn't long until they located Nico. He had been killed in the dining room. From the pizza sauce on his fingers, he had been eating when he was attacked.

"So this is our party host," Hank mumbled. "Can you get any information on him?"

Connor nodded. "Yes. His name is Nico Merandez. Born January 2nd, 2021; 19 years old. One hundred and thirty-seven pounds. 5'9" in height. Planned on getting a bachelors in civil engineering."

"Poor kid," Hank grumbled. "Had a whole future ahead of him."

"Hey, Connor! Could you help me out?" Sam called from another room.

Connor found Sam and analyzed the girl he had found.

"Her name is Marissa Lyne. She was born July 23rd, 2016; 22 years old. Weighs one hundred and twenty-five pounds. 5'6". Orphaned when she was two," Connor told Sam.

Sam nodded. "Is that all you can get from her?"

"From her report, yes. I can get more information, but this is all from her identification," Connor said.

He turned towards Sam. "How did you know this was Marissa?"

"She had her drivers license on her," Sam reminded. "Just wanted to make sure."

-

About an hour later, all of the party guests had been identified. However, they only had one lead, and that was that shifters were attacking deviants and humans.

The group decided to head back to the police station and get more reinforcements for this case. They didn't need normal gear such as guns and such: they needed silver.

On the way back, Connor couldn't help but think.

' _Android, meet me today at 9:00 AM_.'

What was he to do? Should he go? He knew that he should, but he can't go alone. He would most likely die that way. Going would benefit the mission, which is what the group needed the most at this point. Connor had to make a decision.

[O] Stay at the police station  
[X] Meet with the shifter

Connor thought, but he had made his mind up.

**[X] Meet with the shifter.**

He would leave a note, but he couldn't bring anyone with him and risk their lives. If he died, they would just make another Connor... right? He was easy to replace.

But why did that bother him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact; i had written this chapter six days before the s14 premiere. memories.


	10. Press X to Meet With the Shifter

When everyone arrived back to the police station, they noticed that the time was 4:17 AM. The group decided to split and meet back here at 9:30 AM sharp since they would need sleep for this mission. It was a simple agreement since everyone was too tired to make it heated. Otherwise, it wouldn't have gone well.

Sam, Dean, and Cas told Hank and Connor goodnight and went out together to find a cab. Since Connor had nowhere to go, Hank took him in and drove him home. Connor sat in the passengers seat and Hank drove. They passed by other cars and stopped under stop lights. Soon, they arrived home.

Hank opened the door and they were greeted by Sumo. He barked and licked at Hank's hand. Hank let Sumo out into the yard for a bathroom break and Hank hung his coat up.

"You know where the spare bedroom is," Hank commented.

Connor looked at him. "I don't sleep, Lieutenant."

Hank scoffed. "I know you don't, but you're not gonna stay in the living room and stare at the TV for the next few hours and you're sure as hell not watching me sleep."

"What will I do in the bedroom?"

"Low power mode? Download a TV show? Whatever you want," Hank offered. Connor nodded as he mostly understood. Hank sighed and let Sumo in. Hank made his way to his bedroom.

"Goodnight Connor, or good morning," Hank yawned.

Connor looked at Sumo who now sat by him. "Goodnight, Hank."

-

It was twenty minutes past from when Hank had gone to bed. Connor waited, and waited, and waited. He was to meet the shifter at nine o'clock, which was roughly three and a half hours. He was to leave at 8:30 to make it in time. Not only had the binary coding had the message but it had coordinates.

He had an idea. Since the three FBI agents and Hank were to meet up at 9:30, he was going to leave a note saying he had to run and get something from CyberLife. It was believable, since Connor went to the place occasionally for check-ins so there weren't any signs of deviancy.

Amanda, usually, helped out with that.

Hours passed, and it was now 7:05 AM. The sun had risen, yet Sumo slept soundly on Connor's lap. The android ran his hand down the canines back and smiled.

At 8:25, Connor stepped out of the bedroom with the note he had written for Hank. He made his way into the kitchen and set the note on the counter. Stepping very quietly over Sumo, Connor went to the door and left silently.

The morning atmosphere was light. The temperature was exactly seventy-one degrees with wind speeds at six mph. The sun rays filtered through the large city buildings and illuminated the ground and Connor with a soft gold color. The clouds were pink and orange puffs that hovered in the sky.

It seemed too beautiful for what Connor was about to do. It was bittersweet, but he needed to do this. It was essential, but was it smart?

Connor adjusted his tie and cleared his thoughts. He knew in the back of his mind that he shouldn't even be able to think for himself, but this was his mission and he was set on completing it successfully. He'd been dragging for far too long. This was going to change that.

Flagging down a taxi since he couldn't take Hank's car, Connor told the car where to go and it started him on his way.

They zoomed through the streets of Detroit. It was quiet for a morning of a Tuesday. At least, quieter than normal Detroit. He examined the scenes as he passed by them and took note of the androids working; some cleaned up the streets, others followed people to serve them.

In a matter of time, Connor arrived to the place. Of course, it was a run-down building because it was easy. No one lived there so no blood was spilled. Hopefully.

Connor stepped out of the taxi and looked at the building. The paint was chipping and the windows were boarded up. There was shattered glass on the ground and something that stood out.

Thirium.

He bent down and wiped some onto his fingers. He lifted his hand to his mouth and analyzed the blood. Connor knew immediately that they weren't going to just 'chat'. How could the shifter get information from him by just asking? They needed something more promising. A victim, and specifically, a WR600 model.

The android walked up the doors and tore down the wood. Connor opened the door and stepped in, ignoring the dust that had now spiraled up into a mini tornado.

"I knew you would show up."

Connor looked around in search of the voice. It came from behind him but no one was there.

"Who are you?" Connor asked.

He continued looking around and began to check in rooms and behind doors. He analyzed the rooms and found no trace of fingerprints, footsteps, or anything.

"Right now? A random lady from off the street that had just finished an interview," the shifter replied.

Connor's LED flashed red. "Did you kill them?" he asked. He felt something tug at his jacket but there was nothing there.

"Didn't have time," the shifter replied, walking up to behind Connor. "Not that I would've wanted to, anyways. You and those FBI agents think I kill for no reason. I have my reasons, android."

"Evaluate then," he commanded as he turned around and aimed his gun at her.

The shifter immediately put its arms up. "I'm not armed," she growled. "So put the firearm down."

"I have silver bullets," Connor said. He kept the gun pointed at her. "Why did you wish to meet with me?"

The shifter took a step forward and seductively put her hand on his arm. She pulled down his arm with the gun slowly. She stopped and looked up into his eyes. "To talk with you."

He shook her off and stepped back. He lifted the gun and put it to her head this time. "Tell me what you want," he growled.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, realizing the method wasn't going to work. "Follow me then."

He kept the gun pointed at her as she led him to a room. Before he walked through the door, he heard mumbling and whimpering.

Upon walking in, the WR600 model android Connor had identified, yelped. They shivered as they looked at the two beings who had just walked in.

"R-Ralph doesn't like this," the android stuttered. They were blonde but bled thirium. They panicked as Connor stepped forward.

"My name is Connor. I'm the android sent by CyberLife," Connor told him.

The WR600 model trembled. "Ralph is Ralph, and Ralph doesnt like this." Connor wondered about why the android referred to itself in third person, but made no communication.

He noticed that the android was strapped down and chained to the chair of which it was sitting on. Connor stepped forward to start unchaining him, but the shifter stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," she snarled. The shifter moved to between Connor and Ralph. She held a metal rod in her hand. There was at least seven feet between them.

Ralph yelped and began panicking. "Ralph doesn't like this, Ralph doesn't like this at all."

She tightened her grip on the pole. "You try and help him, I'll beat him up worse than he already is."

Connor pulled up his gun and pointed it at her. "I have silver bullets," he mumbled.

She looked at his gun in fear, but then smirked. She readied the pole, only to swing it onto Ralph. He yelled in terror.

"Please, Ralph doesn't like this!" the android yelled.

Connor's arm dipped slightly. His LED flashed red as he watched a fellow android grimace in horror. He took a chance and made a choice.

Connor aimed the gun at the shifters foot and shot. The gun gave off a click and no shot was heard. Connor looked at the gun and noticed there were no silver bullets in the cartridge.

"What did you do?" he asked her, putting his useless gun in his coat pocket. He was defenseless. No silver, no nothing.

She smiled. "Took your gun and bullets when you weren't looking," she said. Connor remembered something grabbing his jacket.

She readjusted the pole in her hand and held it next to Ralph's shoulder. He whimpered in fear. "Now, can we have our chat?"

Connor stared at her and made no response. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know why, but he needed to help this android, and at the same time it went against his programming.

He didn't answer in time. The shifter swung the pole at Ralph's head. He screamed and his stress levels increased. Connor felt his own stress levels increase.

"You think I don't know about your deviancy, android?" the shifter asked. Connor glared at her.

"I am no deviant," he stated. "Let him go. T...there is no need for violence."

"I can't do that now, can I? I need information from you," she said. She walked behind Ralph and put the pole in front of his throat.

"Ralph needs help. Help Ralph please," he quivered.

Connor stood his ground. Was it possible to be successful in this mission, and to get the android out of here alive?


	11. Thirium Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw; c/tting again. adding double ** before and after the scene of which it happens.

Connor straightened himself. "I will tell you what you want. Just let Ralph go."

"How can I trust you?" the shifter asked, moving the cold pole across Ralph's neck. He whimpered silently.

"Listen, you're the one with the weapon here," Connor prompted. "I'm defenseless. You're in control."

The shifter was about to say something else, but the house shook and a loud crash rang in their ears. Dust from the ceiling and wooden boards fell as the colors of yellow and white filled their vision. They fell onto the ground and inhaled the ash and particles.

The shifter began to cough so Connor took this moment to move and grab her pole. The explosion was sudden, but Connor knew what to do. But he couldn't find it. He moved on and found Ralph and reassured him, telling him that it would be okay.

He picked the locks and untied the ropes. Ralph was untangled. Connor took his arm and began to move him away. It didn't last long before Connor felt something go through his stomach.

He looked down to see the shifters pole impaling him. His own blue blood ran down his front and onto the ground. Connor felt his systems begin to shut down.

"Argh, shit! I knew there would be a trap or something!" a voice yelled from the kitchen.

Connor smiled before face planting into the ground. He mumbled out to Ralph and told him to run away from here. Ralph started to panic.

"What are you going to do, android? Stutter?" the shifter taunted. She walked up to Connor and wretched the pole from his stomach.

"R-Ralph is not sorry. Ralph thinks you are a bad person," he announced as he pointed behind the shifter.

Four figures walked in and made their way through the dust. It was Dean, Cas, Hank, and Sam.

Dean cocked his gun. "Target practice?"

"It would seem so," Castiel prompted, pulling out his silver angel blade.

Sam readied his pistol. "It's time we put an end to this."

"Hell yeah, it's damn time," Hank mocked.

The shifter stared in disbelief at all of them. "W-what? How did the bomb not work?"

Sam held up piece of what remained of an apple. "Very obvious trap you set there. You know we hunt monsters like you, right?"

"Yes I know! But it was supposed to kill one of you!" she yelled.

"Ooh, don't get too upset little princess. Not everyone gets what they want," Dean smirked.

Hank noticed Connor, but he didn't want to bring attention. She could use him against them, which she probably already planned on doing that, but he couldn't take the chance. Connor was going to shut down soon.

"Alright, Plan A boys," Hank said. Sam advanced on the shifter and Dean readied his gun. Castiel and Hank moved to the side and instantly to Connor and Ralph.

Castiel went to Ralph and helped him. "Ralph has thirium," Ralph said. "I have thirium for Connor." Cas didn't know what he meant, so he flew Ralph away to a safe place. Specifically, a place that was cozy warm with lots of things Ralph would like.

Hank went to Connor and tried to help him. He was losing thirium fast, and Hank contemplated whether or not Connor was going to make it.

"Hank," Connor breathed out. Hank grabbed him and rolled him over. Connor cringed.

"Hank, I'm not going to—" he started, but was interrupted by Hank.

"Don't give me that shit. You're going to make it Connor, just give me a second," Hank pleaded. He looked around and noted the fight going on between Sam, Dean, and the shifter.

Sam was on the ground rubbing his shin in pain. The shifter had taken Dean's gun and threw it far away. She glared at him.

"I want to cause you pain _myself_. I don't want some lousy gun doing it for me," she said as she swung the pole at Dean. She got his arm, but he wasn't too fazed. He threw his fist into her face and she stumbled back. Hank turned his attention back to Connor.

"Just hang on Connor," he told him.

Castiel flapped back into the room. He got his angel blade ready once again and took the fight into his hands.

"I already took down one of you. I can take down another," he growled. She laughed as she side-stepped every attack Cas made, despite the blood starting to flow down her face from the possible broken nose.

"It won't be that easy!" she yelled as she tried to hit Castiel but missed.

Sam grabbed Dean's jacket and pulled him next to him. He showed Dean Connor's situation and Dean stared.

"Connor's not doing well, Dean," Sam told him. Dean sighed and rubbed his hand down his face.

"We gotta get Plastic out of here," he said as nudged Sam and told him what he planned to do.

Castiel tried to place his hand on the shifters head to kill them but was interrupted by Dean jumping into the fight and pinning the shifter to the ground.

"Cas, come around the other side!" Dean yelled as he moved to the left slightly.

In the background, Sam helped Hank move Connor away from the battle. They helped him up. Castiel came up next to him and helped hold her down.

"Are there more of you?" Castiel asked, pinning one of her arms.

She growled at him. "Like I'd tell you!"

******

Castiel took his blade and cut her slightly on her leg. The silver burned her and she shrieked in pain.

"What did you wish to tell Connor?" Castiel spoke over the furious yelling from the shifter.

"You won't get anything from me," she screamed. She began to kick furiously but Dean and Castiel held her down.

Dean stepped in. "You wanted to talk personally. There must've been something you wanted to say."

"Like I said, asshole," the shifter said as it glared at him, "I'm not telling you."

"Cas," Dean announced. Castiel nodded and ran the blade across her stomach. The shifter screamed through tears.

"P-please, stop!" she yelled.

******

"Tell is what you and Plastic were going to talk about!" Dean commanded.

The shifter choked on a sob. "Okay, okay! It was his deviancy," she cried.

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked, looking at Dean for a possible explanation.

She looked at them both. "If he becomes a deviant, he would be a huge threat to shifters. He could decide what he wanted instead of following his stupid missions. Not only that, but I needed to know what other hunters there were."

Dean shook his head. "I'm not buying it."

"It's the truth!" she yelled. She nodded her head at the direction of which they had escorted Connor. "I'm the only one who can save him. I know where there's thirium. You _need_ me!"

"And thirium can keep an android alive?" Castiel asked curiously. The shifter nodded frantically.

"I know where to find a lot."

Castiel looked at Dean and Dean understood perfectly. Dean took the angel blade into his hand.

"Go to Hell," Dean mumbled before plunging the silver blade into the shifters stomach. She gasped and went limp. They both dropped her body and removed the blade from her.

"We need to find them," Castiel said. Dean nodded and they headed to the room where Connor, Hank and Sam were.

They walked in through the door and found Hank holding Connor while Sam tried to think of what he could do. Castiel spoke up.

"Thirium is like blood for humans, right?" he asked.

Sam and Hank nodded. Castiel straightened before flying away. Everyone stared at him.

"The mission?" Connor asked weakly. Hank nodded.

"All taken care of," he said. "Ralph is okay and the shifter is dead. Everything's going to be fine."

Connor looked at Hank. "Hank, I-I don't have enough t-thirium."

Hank began to panic. "It'll be okay Connor. Don't panic. Just hold still."

"I'll be b-back. The chances are very likely," Connor whispered.

"Connor, no," Sam mumbled.

Dean stared. "You're not getting out of this that easy Plastic." Hank shook his head softly.

"Connor—" Hank started but he was stopped.

"You'll see me soon," Connor whispered before he closed his eyes. Hank clung onto Connor and hung his head.

"Aw, son," he sighed deeply. Hank shook his head and held onto Connor.

Castiel flashed back with two bags of blue blood. "I'm back," Cas said, stepping beside Connor.

"Cas, it's too late," Sam told him. Sam showed Cas that Connor had shut down.

"He's dead?" Castiel asked. He sat next to Hank and Connor. "I'm sorry this happened. I thought... I thought the thirium from Ralph could've helped him."

Hank sniffled but quickly brushed it off. "Yeah, yeah. Don't be sorry, it wasn't your fault Castiel."

"The thirium would've helped," Dean said. "But we were just too late."

The group collected and stood around Hank and Connor. They all hung their head and silence filled the atmosphere.

Their friend Connor was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone skipped the one scene, nothing too important happened. dean and the shifter just insulted each other.


	12. Back to the Past

A few seconds passed but no one moved. They didn't know what to say or what to do. Everyone just watched Hank hold onto Connor. It was Sam who made the first move.

He got down beside Hank and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Hank? You okay?"

"Dammit, yeah," Hank defended. He looked up and sighed. His face was dry but his eyes were shiny. He rested Connor down softly and stood up. Everyone watched.

"How about we all go back to the Police Department?" Sam suggested. "Dean, make a call there and report the incident. Have some officers sent here."

"You got it." Dean got his phone and stepped away from the group to make the call.

Castiel set down the bags of thirium that had no use now. He sighed audibly, but no one caught it. Cas didn't know what to do; then again, he didn't think anyone knew. If they had only arrived a few seconds earlier, their friend would've been fine.

But then Cas stopped himself. Connor was an android, right? A machine constructed by CyberLife. Does that mean...?

"Hey, angel dude, we're outta here," Hank grumbled. Cas was shaken from his thoughts and turned to Hank.

"Yes, Hank, I'm following."

-

Several minutes later, the group arrived to the DPD. They got out of the car and walked in. The group was still quiet, but some comments were made to try and help ease the tension.

Jeffery Fowler, the guy who runs the department, greeted them in notice of their arrival.

"Lieutenant Anderson, how did it go?" he had asked.

Hank stared him down. "Just fine," he said before continuing on. Sam and Dean looked at each other but continued on. Castiel took noticed of something before pulling Sam and Dean off to the side.

He looked at them both. "What are we going to do now?"

Sam sighed. "I'm not sure. Connor's not coming back, but we have to go home."

"We just can't leave the guy, but we do have to go back," Dean said.

Castiel nodded. "Should we wait until Hank gets another partner?"

"But who knows how long that will take," Dean commented.

"I know what you boys are talking about," Hank called to them drowsily.

The three turned to look at him in silence, being that they didn't know they were being heard. Hank walked over towards them.

"I know you guys need to go home," he said. "Go on ahead. The case is solved. The shift, or I mean deviant, has been taken care of. I can take it on from here."

"Hank, what about--" Sam started, but was stopped.

Hank gave a small laugh. "Trust me, it'll be fine. You guys go. Thank you for helping us out with this. We'd be as clueless as the other cops if you three hadn't tagged along."

"Will you get a new partner?" Dean asked cautiously. "I mean, you won't work by yourself for the rest of time, will you?"

Hank shrugged. "No need. And anyways, I'll always have a partner for every case I investigate."

"When we go back, you'll of course remember us, and we will remember you. There won't be any memory gaps or anything. We simply just penetrated the essence of time to come to your period," Cas explained.

"Cas, you know we speak English, right?" Dean asked.

"But I just spoke--"

"Anyways," Sam interrupted, "it was great working with you Hank. I assume we will see each other again someday; hopefully it will be under better circumstances."

"Hell, I hope so. This case has been a ride," Hank said.

The group laughed lightly. Dean was about to say something, but a certain voice stopped them all.

"Lieutenant?"

Everyone stopped, too stunned to move. Hank turned around to see his partner Connor walking towards them in his RK800 suit.

"How the fu—" Dean started.

"Connor!" Hank said delightedly. "About time you came around. The guys were getting to leave."

Castiel stared at Connor. "Is that...?"

Hank turned to them. "Yeah, it's Connor. He's an android so they just make another him."

Sam sighed, frustrated but also glad. "How did we not think of that?"

"But he still has the same memory and thoughts?" Castiel asked.

"I remember everything up to when I was impaled," Connor answered. "I know nothing after that."

Hank shrugged. "He loses memory every time he dies. This is actually the second time it's happened."

"Why the hell were we so wrecked over him dying then?" Dean asked, clearly confused and frustrated.

"Assuming Hank thought we were smart enough to find out, he didn't feel the need to tell us," Sam explained.

Dean looked at Hank. "But you were still upset."

Hank nodded. "That's the thing with androids: you never know if they can come back or not. When Connor died this morning, I had the idea that it was final and they wouldn't bring him back, but hell they followed through. The first time was the roughest. Thought he was dead for sure, but the Fowler told me they were getting another RK800 model in soon."

"I'm sorry for all the inconveniences it caused. I didn't mean for it to be difficult," Connor said quietly. Everyone looked at him.

"We're just glad you're alive Connor," Sam said.

Dean shook his head. "I'll never wrap my head around this."

"You won't need to," Connor said. "There will be technological advances that lead up to this year over time, so it won't be much of a surprise."

Sam checked his watch: 10:56 AM. It was time to go home. He told the group after the conversation had carried on for a little longer.

-

The five all left together and went into an alley out of sight. They didn't need anybody seeing two men and an angel flash away in a bright light. It would just add more onto their plates.

Sam, Dean, and Cas had gathered all of their belongings. They were ready to go home.

"It was great working with you guys," Sam said to Hank and Connor.

Castiel nodded. "If you ever have any more trouble that applies to our specialties, don't bother to give us a call."

"As time travel has never been statistically possible before you three came along, we will see what we can do," Connor said.

Hank laughed. "Visit whenever you can. Be careful with that monster shit, you hear me?"

"You can count on that," Dean replied. "Keep things steady here too, old man. Man, I feel like Marty McFly right now."

"Who are you calling an old man?" Hank asked, crossing his arms.

Sam and Cas laughed. Dean smirked and Connor smiled. Castiel looked at them and told them goodbye before grabbing hold of Sam and Dean's arms. In a few seconds, a white light blinded them and soon died down.

Hank and Connor looked. The alley was empty besides the two of them.

"Well that was a hell of a case," Hank said.

"It would seem so, Hank," Connor confirmed. The two then went back to the Detroit Police Department. Their job wasn't finished just yet.

However, in the past, Sam, Dean, and Castiel arrived safely back to their year. They caught Cas before he hit the ground, but he wasn't as wrecked as he was when they went to 2038. He was conscious this time.

They looked around and everything was normal. No self-drivable taxis, androids, or high tech computers. Everything was as they had left.

Sam looked at Dean and Cas. "Back home," he said.

Dean sighed. "Back home and back to work. We'll have to revisit them again, you know? We could do a lot with this whole time-travel thing."

Sam nodded and Cas agreed.

Meeting Hank and Connor was something they all would remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whilst i wrote this two years ago and posting it here to ao3 now, i hope someone enjoyed this. i'm currently writing a sequel, with hopefully more experienced writing on wattpad, but i may post it here when i finish it.
> 
> it's about a third through? not sure, but it'll definitely be longer.

**Author's Note:**

> reminder to drink some water and take some time for yourself.


End file.
